


Another Kind of Dance

by diamonds_and_rust



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamonds_and_rust/pseuds/diamonds_and_rust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader requests that Elrond teaches them how to dance a waltz -but with ulterior motives. Mostly fluff, but it's a tiny bit suggestive at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Kind of Dance

It seemed so simple. And, really, it was all his fault. Elves and their stupid gracefulness. Who could blame you for thinking that learning how to waltz would be easy? When you approached Lord Elrond with your request, he was willing. At the very least, he didn’t appear to outright object. 

Now he looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else. 

You were on the ground, eyes closed in frustration. This was the second time in just as many minutes that you had tripped over your own feet. Elrond let out a sigh, but helped you up nevertheless. Even his infinite patience was wearing a little thin.

“Perhaps your time would be better spent learning to play an instrument,” he suggested wryly. 

You would never admit it, but you honestly had no desire to dance. You knew you had no coordination or rhythm. There was an ulterior motive to your request for waltz lessons. For a while now, you had an interest in Elrond. Half of the residents in Rivendell had probably figured it out. If your blushing didn’t give it away, then your attitude towards him definitely did. Still, the Elf lord acted oblivious to your feelings. 

“I want to learn how to waltz,” you insisted firmly, your resolve holding steadfast. 

He nodded. Without another word, his slipped his hand in yours while the other one rested gently on your waist. 

“One, two, three…,” he counted off. Then the dance began once more. You stumbled to follow his lead, silently praying that this time would be a success. 

The sun was setting, you noted. Time had flown by. A tiny frown tugged at your lips. He probably had better things to do than teach you how to waltz. This was a waste of time and you both knew it. 

You should’ve been paying attention to what you were doing because the next thing you realized, you were on top of Elrond in a heap on the ground. He stared at you sternly, arching an eyebrow. You winced apologetically. 

“My lord, I’m so sorry,” you began, but he held up a hand to cut you off. 

He shifted so that he was sitting. Now the both of you were eye level. You swallowed nervously, waiting for the lecture that was certain to follow such a gruff attitude. 

Elrond paused for a minute, trying to put his thoughts together. “Y/N, when you first came to me with the intent to learn how to waltz, I found myself rather bemused. You have never before expressed an interest. I did not question it then, but I feel as if I must do so at the moment.” 

That was fair. That was undoubtedly fair. He deserved an explanation. The problem was you didn’t want to give it. 

You licked at your suddenly dry lips. “A week ago at the celebration… you mentioned that the waltz was your favorite,” you stated slowly. “And while it’s true I prefer observing people dance rather than participating, I-I thought…”

“You thought that I would appreciate it if you learned?” he suggested. 

“No, I wanted to dance with you at the next celebration,” you blurted out before you could stop yourself. “I’m tired of watching you dance with every other maiden in Rivendell, my lord. You’re so wonderful and I can’t even walk down the hall without tripping.”

While you had rambled, a small smile had stolen over Elrond’s mouth. 

“Am I to take it that you are jealous?” Elrond inquired. He sounded almost smug about it. You tilted your head as you narrowed your eyes. 

“I never said I was jealous, my lord.”

His shoulders shook with laughter. “You just said that you were tired of watching me with the other maidens,” he reminded you. “I will let you in on a secret, though, since you were brave enough to tell me yours.” 

You leaned back, intrigued. “What is it?” 

“There is no maiden in all of the land that I would rather dance with.” 

A delighted smile threatened to split your face in half. In an abrupt burst of energy, you stood up, pulling the lord with you. He considered you for a moment before doing something a little bold. He pressed his mouth to yours, his hands holding you flush against his body. It was chaste, but it spoke in volumes of barely-contained passion and sincerity. 

“Come, there is another kind of dance I wish to show you.” 

You smirked at him as you followed him down the halls. “Does this ‘dance’ involve being in a locked room with a bed nearby?” you asked coyly. Elrond’s grip on your hand increased.

“Among other things, yes.”


End file.
